Leones por corderos
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Porque la sangre llama a la sangre y pese a ser tan distintos son una manada. Sin importar qué, un león también puede sentir. /Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". COMPLETE.
1. I

**Renuncia: **todo de George R. R. Martin.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

**Nota2:** me costó una vida y más, pero al fin logré escribir algo medio decente. Total, sé que pocos son los que aprecian a estos tres así que de que alguien lea esto y lo disfrute lo creo poco probable but siempre he sido de llevar la contraria XD ¿advertencias? No mucho, son los Lannister.

**Prompt: **#02 Corona

* * *

…

«El amor es un veneno. Un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata».

…

Robert no es Rhaegar. Claro, ya lo sabe. Basta con mirarlo al beber hasta hartarse y con ésa sonrisita bobalicona para darse cuenta. (Robert _no_ es Rhaegar). Pero, entonces, ¿por qué a sus ojos se parecen?

No, no es que se parezcan. Se dice. Pocas son sus similitudes. Pero se sienten _tan_ iguales… tanto, que a veces a Cersei le asusta.

Debe recordarse a sí misma —día a día, recuérdalo bien— que no es él. Que pese a su cariño (¿en verdad fue eso? ¿No la llamaban niña encaprichada, acaso?) por Rhaegar las cosas no terminarían del mismo modo. Porque independientemente de que ambos adorasen a la misma mujer, a pesar de que ésa mujer fue, en cierto modo, su ruina, ellos eran distintos. Tenían qué serlo.

Y ella, ella no era una cualquiera. Sino un Lannister.

Lo de Rhaegar no pudo ser, pero con Robert no debía resultar igual. Con Robert las cosas podían funcionar, tal vez, pese a sus constantes roces con Jaime, aquellos que existían desde que él vino al mundo sujetándola del pie. Incluso con la profecía ellos tenían oportunidades.

Robert podía ser un desconsiderado, un bruto, pero era suyo (mío, mío y de nadie más). Eso no podía ser cambiado. Y era verdad. Una verdad absoluta.

Aun así, Cersei no lograba contenerse de mirarlo con recelo cuando hablaba con otras damas. El pecho se le comprimía y debía repetirse hasta el cansancio que Rhaegar había muerto y Robert seguía con vida.

Se hacía a la idea de que era de ella. De que siendo esposa del Rey nadie podía arrebatárselo. Oh, equivocada, siempre estuvo equivocada.

Hizo falta hallarse tendida en su lecho, desnuda, con Robert encima de ella tan ebrio y asqueroso como sólo Robert era capaz de estar después de un festín para darse cuenta —de lo siempre obvio—. Con él, susurrando ése nombre.

«_Lyanna, Lyanna_».

¿Qué hay de Cersei?

Y se tragaría las lágrimas, inclemente, y pensaría en Rhaegar, aquel que debió casarse con ella. Aquel que también la abandonó. Aquel que se parecía a Robert más de lo que les hubiese gustado (a ambos, a todos) porque la _tonta_ e _ingenua_ de Cersei lo proclamaba suyo, cuando no lo fue jamás, ni siquiera un instante.

Entonces miraría a la gente, a sus súbditos (los de Robert, porque todo debía girar en torno a él y ella era un punto a la izquierda) reafirmando su miedo, su angustia. Y lo sabría. Lo sabría perfectamente.

Portar una corona no te hace la Reina (y Robert nunca fue Rhaegar).


	2. II

**Prompt: **#01 Lujuria

* * *

…

«No hay hombres como yo. Sólo yo».

…

Jaime se sabe un narcisista de buenas a primeras. Desde que es un crío y sigue a Tywin a todos lados con tal de aprender por sí mismo cómo valérselas en ése lugar impío y cruel conocido como Poniente. Desde que se observa en el espejo y ve a Cersei del otro lado, mirándolo con una diversión tan característica en ella y un ápice de empatía —porque son iguales, no se puede evitar—.

Es narcisista cuando ambos se escabullen y cambian sus ropas, para hacerse pasar por el otro y divertirse un rato. Es narcisista cuando se le queda viendo más tiempo del permitido (por la moral, por ella) y admira ésa piel blanquecina, de leche descremada, y unas curvas inexistentes pero que no tardarán en surgir.

Y es que esos pómulos altos le llaman, por alguna razón.

Tienen catorce. Cersei se volverá una mujer (quizá siempre lo ha sido, sólo que valiéndose del título de hombre ha tardado mucho en percatarse) y tendrá muchos pretendientes. Pero él ha sido el primero en verla —como Dios la trajo al mundo— y el primero en aspirar su fragancia, y el primero en todo, excepto en nacer.

En ciertas ocasiones se toquetean, con discreción, excusándose con que el otro tiene algo en la mejilla o el brazo. Al bailar ella gira con parsimonia, rozando sus caderas y a Jaime lo sacude una descarga eléctrica que no se irá hasta mucho después. Se sonríen con cierto secretismo que el mundo desconoce y tacha de infantil.

Y Jaime se siente un poco torpe, porque a ella se le da fácil manipular, a él no. Y cree que la quiere, tal vez. Sólo tal vez.

Se cuelan en la cama del otro, y aunque en años anteriores es un gesto casual, puro, ahora le cuesta enfocarse con Cersei acurrucada a su lado, y sus pequeños pechos pocos desarrollados picándole las costillas, abriéndole un agujero interno en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella sonríe, ella sabe —y él igual—.

La garganta se le seca al verla. Y se cuestiona internamente si su narcisismo le incita a pensar que Cersei no es tan diferente, que acariciarla sería lo mismo que si él se acariciara solo. O si en verdad alberga sentimientos por ella. Sentimientos no tan fraternales. No tan inocentes (algo que lo orilla a quedársele viendo por varios minutos cuando se desvisten e intercambian prendas —y sudor, miradas, y todo, _absolutamente todo_).

En el fondo siempre le ha gustado lucir bien con aquellos vestidos y ser capaz de echárselo en cara a Cersei.


	3. III

**Prompt: **#03 El Muro

* * *

…

«No se trata de lo que hacemos. Sino de por qué lo hacemos».

…

No se cataloga como un soñador, pero siempre quiso ver más allá del territorio de su padre.

Es algo que no pudo evitar. Poniente le llamaba, igual que las faldas de una mujer (ven, acércate, sólo un poco más…) y una vez que se ha propuesto a tirarse a una es porque se la va a tirar, por consecuente viajaría por todo Poniente; recorriendo cada mar, cada isla, cada bosque —como si de una fina piel dispuesta a dejarse saborear se tratase— incluso si tardaba una eternidad entera o miles de obstáculos e impedimentos.

Porque si hubiese sido un soñador debería haber anhelado ver El Muro y encontrarse con la magnificencia encarnada en granito y hielo, pero no lo es, así que se conformaba con la idea de poder ir algún día lejano ahí y sentirse mitad dios, mitad enano. Pensaba que sería extraordinario por sí mismo, y, de paso, conocería muchas chicas en el viaje. Claro, por qué no. La vida también implica alguna que otra cosa buena.

Ahora que está ahí confirma que no es tan maravilloso como los críos quieren creer y que la justicia y valentía no se pavonean de aquí a allá. Pero tampoco está tan mal. Y es que entre el frío, los entrenamientos, la escoria de la humanidad, se siente, dirían algunos, "como en casa".

Hay bastardos y cosas rotas. Lisiados no porque, vamos, ¿para qué serviría un lisiado ahí? Los lisiados deben permanecer en sus hogares, esforzándose por no ser una carga. Intentando mejorar.

El viento aúlla, parece un moribundo en sus últimos días de gloria; la nieve se acumula; Jon Snow se comporta como un idiota que no sabe nada (tal vez, es un niño a final de cuentas). Y Tyrion respira un aire distinto, un aire sin traiciones ni prepotencias. Le hace pensar en una infancia no tan distante, y se asemeja a la libertad.

Una libertad que va más allá de ésas paredes, y para cualquiera que viva en la lejanía, observándolo tal cual es. No como un Lannister, simplemente como un hombre pequeño con un gran destino meando a orillas del fin del mundo.

**#End**


End file.
